To Lock You
by MistyLabyrinth
Summary: A short, one-shot fanfic of how possessive Law can be towards Luffy. Without he realises, it may backfire. LawxfemLuffy, AU (picture disclaimer: ghostlove*dot*com product through polyvore*dot*com page, 45 dollars :3)


**To Lock You**

**AN: A short drabble of Law and femLuffy. One of my friends has the item i've described in this story, so i kinda thought of the said pairing...What am i stating?**

**Disclaimer: OP is not mine~~~...so sad...**

* * *

"Did you see that?! Do you understand now that being a pirate is way too cool~~~?"

Law heaved an exasperated sigh upon the excited squeal beside him. There would be no out of it when Luffy was having her enjoyment over her favourite things, in this case for instance. They both were just exited from the city's cinema for a famous pirate movie. Such theme, or rather the term 'pirate' itself had been Luffy's admiration since she was a kid as she claimed, in which remained a mystery for Law of why a girl like her would appreciate that brutal stuff.

Still, that what made the short raven haired man head over heel for her. No, he would never admit it in such way in front of the lassie, it might be absurd, for him at the very least.

"Na, Torao, I'm sooo hungry, let's eat!"

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as there's super delicious meat! Shishishi," Luffy's eyes shined so bright they made the hot burning sun in the sky only looked like a tiny dot of spotlight.

Law casted a sincere smile to her, he could not help but let the contagious grin and glowing sight emitted from the black long hair girl got him, even though she had been mispronouncing his name; Trafalgar Law like forever.

For all he knew, they both were in a relationship, but not beyond friendship line. They accidentally met on the very first day of their university registration and entrance ceremony. It was raining heavily, luckily there was no storm, still Luffy think it was a good idea to make run for it towards any shelter. The falling waterdrops had blurred her vision and just as how clichéd it sounded, she bumped onto Law whom was dashing too. Both of them simultaneously fell on their butt, with puddle of water and mud surfaced the soil ground, they were in total mess.

Luffy, remembered to be polite and all thanks to her protective brothers' constant teachings, hurriedly crawled near the poor stranger she had knocked and apologised in a loud voice. When their eyes met, she could not hold on her laughter gurgling in her stomach and let it out. Although aware she was being rude, relief came to her as she heard a small snicker from the other. It was because they were in such a ridiculous state, and as well during the day one of university life, they pretty much had an interesting headstart. Once they entered the hallway with their cluttered outfits, it was expected to receive a lot of unreadable staring from students and a special call as of the vice chancellor.

Ever since then, they would meet each other often. Being in different majors did not stop them from forming some sort of companionship, close to best friends or hang-out buddies. Luffy would always say Law was her nakama, a meaningful word she learned based on her beloved certain pirate-genre anime. Strangely, Law accepted it no matter how childish or how bizarre the girl was.

He was attracted to the hyperactive brunette, she had him done in with her beam and cheerful laughs without care in the world. It was a wonder what kept Luffy to lead her life as a ball of energy all the times. Law never countered someone like that other than her. She had this kind of warm atmosphere which without doubt affected her surroundings. In less than a week, she managed to gather eight loyal nakama by her side and made friends with all types of people, irrespective ruthless or not. Some of them even bravely glared a dagger at Law everytime they came across one and another, either due to suspiciousness or to envy.

Luffy's brothers? Ace and Sabo of Portgas family were thrice, no, probably tenth times more than others. In two years of knowing the girl, he once had been the receiving end of the male siblings' wrath, just because he brought Luffy home in soaking wet. It was not even his fault for him did not foresee that energetic female would slip herself into a river when they walked along the bank.

Law shuddered to the painful memory. Hell, he could still sense the sore limbs of his whenever he reminiscence about it. If it not for Luffy to block the brothers' rage that moment, he would have been in comatose.

Everyone seemed to be struck by possessiveness when it related to her.

"Torao! What're you spacing off for? Place your order~"

Sweet vocal of his dearest had him returned to reality and he skimmed around. They were already in a family restaurant, Luffy sit in front of him while inspected the entire menu with a waitress next to her. She babyishly darted out her tongue a little as she put her concentration on the food and beverage lists. It was damn cute to miss such view.

Perhaps the gap was too long, so the said waitress tried to help by giving a suggestion, "We delightfully recommend our customers to our special carte du jour for today. Please have a taste of our Secret Recipe Grilled Beef with Mushroom Sauce blended with Black Pepper and a free course meal of dressings plus desserts. They come together with our Traditional Bread baked per a mix of Mediterranean seasonings that certainly brought a nostalgic flavour of a countryside homemade meal."

Before Law could utter a word, Luffy interrupted him, "That sounds CRAZY SCRUMPTIOUS~! Let's have that!"

Law just nodded, it was in his decision after all.

"Two sets confirm?" spoke the waitress, started to write down the orders.

"Yes! Ah, wait. Umm can you change with other food for one of the breads? Torao dislike it! Shishishi." As Luffy said it, the taller man stared at her astounded. He was unsure how to react to her thoughtfulness over his preference in fare.

"Luffy-ya, never mind."

"Ehh~~? But –"

"The bread is yours. I've enough with the rest."

The young lady wanted to protest, however soon she shut her mouth when she looked at Law's tad intimidate glance. The patient waitress left their table as the male stated their drinks. A few seconds passed, and he saw Luffy pouted adorably, held her gaze outside of an oversized window.

"Don't do that."

"…Do what?"

"Pursing your mouth. I'll kiss you."

Sulking damsel had her face coloured with several shades of red. She gritted her teeth in embarrassment for a while, then resumed her exterior observation and lowered the strawhat she had worn to cover her façade. The old hat fit her so well in an odd way.

"You know, that's why you're so scrawny, Torao! Eat more!"

Law scoffed at her blunt statement, "That's rich coming from you."

"Huh, me? It's not my fault for being skinny despite eating endlessly. Or do you rather to have me gain weight?"

"That's a very brilliant point. It'll be so nice to snuggle in later."

The usual calm and apathetic young lad shrieked ONLY inside his mind upon seeing Luffy puffed in her cheeks endearingly like a hot-air balloon. Her fretting and sporting behaviours permanently got him bad, to the point he would have jumped her if the situation changed.

What was she thought about him?

Was it as a mere friend or above the limit?

She practically had many people adored her, would she interpret him similar to them?

He had his hope high up, not that he minded a bit, yet he worried for how much longer he could supress the emotion. To him, Luffy was more than a love subject. Saying that she was everything in this world worth for might be wholly cheesy to describe, but it was somewhat adjacent.

Truth to be told, Law wished to keep her all for himself since day one. He mustered any strength left in him to refrain his jealousy each time some individuals greeted her while being friendly-like or too close to his liking. Sometimes he was surprised with this new feeling of possessiveness unceasingly merged within his personality.

By no warn and sign, there was a person stood next to him in a sudden, followed with a high-pitch voice, "Wow~ Aren't you the rumoured medic prodigy? Seeing you this up-close, you're more handsome than I've imagined!"

"Ahhh I knew it was him! Trafalgar Law, right? It's so nice to meet you~"

A number of other mumbled declarations akin to the earlier one began to swarm his side and their table. The noises came from a group of women, possibly students of the same university, screeching and swooning eagerly to the fact of stumbled upon him in the restaurant. It was a lame trick from the girls, claiming that what a pure coincidence to meet him there and believed it was a heavenly destiny. Whereas as in fact, he had noticed their figures tailed behind resembling a bunch of stalkers periodically long before he and Luffy even entered the previous cinema.

Law was used to such rejoinder, enough for him to act mollified and composed throughout the girly screams. No matter where he went or been, a crowd of females would surround him gleefully, asking his name and well-being and whereabouts and studies and partialities and status and… etcetera. To preserve his unflappable demeanour in the charcoal eyes of Luffy, he restrained himself from yelling at those ladies to scram, much to his annoyance.

Fortunately, their disturbance did not stay lengthier when the former waitress brought Law's and Luffy's foods and drinks, aided with a waiter. The workers politely advised the fussed pack to have their seats instead of obstructing the already minor pathway. Sound of complaints vibrated in the air, until Law quieted them as gently as an insane conceivable.

"I'm sorry. Give me a room to dine with my partner. We've been so hungry –"

"YES~ LAW-SAMA~~~!"

Finally, the restaurant returned to its tranquillity. Most of the customers were comically sweatdropped to witness the uproar. The tanned man exhaled a little breath of stress, thanking the responsible workers and had his hands positioned on the silverwares.

Then, it clicked him.

Luffy had been very inaudible, out of her character if one had to point out.

Law's grey orbs searched the charcoal one as he looked up, in which was a vain attempt, courtesy of her strawhat shadowed her uncut expression as she lowered her chin while eating. It was weird.

"Luffy-ya?"

She perked up a bit with a blank countenance, barely displayed her stunning eyes he was looking for.

"Is there something wrong?" Law queried.

"Oh? Nope. This meat is too tasty, it renders me gobsmacked, haha."

_That was a big fat lie_, the genius student thought. Luffy had no talent in double-dealing, untainted honesty was her strong personae. Because of it, she would be straightforward in various circumstances notwithstanding dangerous or not. If she tried to lie anyway, it sounded outlandish for the record.

They finished their meals quickly, paid the bills on Law, and strolling together at the nearest park before ending their so-called 'date'. After an hour of Luffy's undefined mien and fake joyfulness, Law snapped. He hated it.

Jerking her onto one of the large tree trunks by a firm grip on her hand, he shoved her to the rough surface and thumped his palm adjoining her ear. It made her winced to the hasty coarseness of act, her strawhat rear side crumpled behind her head. Luffy was alert to Law's irritation, though he rarely given it away in her presence. He would be like that if he picked up a slight offbeat from her form and attitude, as he had comprehended deeply it meant Luffy was currently facing a problem.

"Speak."

"Torao…"

"Did they offend you? Had they accused you something excruciating?"

"Wait, no, ahaha that's not it…"

Law's eyes darken, girls could be so maddening over stuffs like human worshipping and veneration. They would not think twice to argue with other admirers, including non-related persons. He truly did not request those, all he wanted was to have a fascinating university life with Luffy by his side. She was the best thing ever occurred to him.

The short young lady smiled and frowned at the same time towards Law's trembled body. He was angry, she realised, yet he bottled-up in effort. To reward him, Luffy rummaged inside her dress pocket, dragged out two silver coloured items from it and held them dangling in front of her caring companion.

They were well-polished necklaces, easily detected them made as a pair, judging by the design. One of them was a tiny key, and the other complemented it as its miniature padlock. The key was beautifully crafted, so did the main lock, which was a unique pattern of heart shaped.

Law raised his eyebrow, not getting the gist of it.

"Torao," Luffy put on the heart padlock necklace to him, slowly straggling down her fingers to feel the silver accessory once she placed it around the other's neck, "this heart represents yours."

"Why me? And why it's a heart?"

"Shishishi, I don't know, I think it suits you well. Didn't you tell me your dream was to be a surgeon? Specialised in variety of heart surgeries, if I'm not mistaken?"

Law blushed marginally, he was losing his composure. "Well, yes…that…"

"And this," Luffy wore the necklace with key pendant and touched it, "is mine. It's the one and only key that adequate the key hole of your heart lock."

"O–kay…Thanks…?" Confused got the better of him, Law wanted her to enlighten her approach further, whether it was just a symbol of normal friendship or…perchance…

"I'm a bad girl, you see."

"Uh?"

"I buy these for us, because I want to lock your heart."

_What? Did his brain play trick on him? His ears were functioning perfectly fine, right?_

Luffy's face glowed a little rosy as she explained, "You're very popular, Torao! There hasn't been a single day you'll not be bothered by people, exclusively women. They're so pretty too. It gives me trouble, each and every time you're delimited, my heart ache intensely. I assume that I'm afraid you'll fall for one of them and she'll definitely wrap you around her finger. I can't have that! ...for some reason."

"You…" Law trailed off. His heart beat rose to a different level.

"I dislike of having you too damn close to others, just like when we were at the restaurant. I find it taxing. So I think I've to lock away your heart, with it you'll only look at me, the owner of your heart's key. Selfish, isn't it? Shishishi," her nervous laugh accompanied their chat before silence dawned on them.

Astonished, yes, that was the word to portray Law's complex sentiment at the moment. All the times, he thought he was the one who could not control his possessiveness towards Luffy, nonetheless, the other had felt the same way. The dissimilarity was she past him ahead, taking the first step to confess and act on it.

"Damn, Luffy-ya…What shall I comment over this?" Law scratched his not-itchy head.

"Hahaha no idea. Let's leave it at that then. I'm shocked with myself too thus we need –"

The raven haired male cut off her sentence with a chaste kiss, short enough to see how she would respond. Luffy blinked several times, her cute circled eyes instantly larger in size. They both ogled each other aftermath in a comfortable stillness, secretly waiting for any of them made the next move.

Alas, being impatient as ever, Luffy tucked her arms across Law's rear neckline and nipped the man's mouth. Law grinned, happy to be aggressive by smooching her erotically. The keenness of him made her scarcely moan whilst opened her cherry lips, he seized his chance to insert his wild tongue into her warm, wet hollow. As the kiss had deepened, Luffy felt something inside her burning, desire gradually seeped in. Law alternatively wandered his tanned hands directionless on her clothed figure; her breasts, bottom, thighs, waist, hip.

She might not have a picture-perfect curve of her body, but that was hardly being an issue, as he was now almost turned on.

When his wise thought flooded back, Law parted his lips from Luffy's, panting and smirking victoriously as he perceived his handiwork. She as well got a tad aroused.

Precipitously, he recollected.

"Oh great."

"…eh? Huh? Wha…what?"

"Ace and Sabo are going to kill me."

Luffy burst into a fit of laughter, she let go of Law's neck and put both her hands on her stomach. The young man could not see what was so hilarious about it as he would get murdered in any minute by the domineering brothers, still, her merriment was infectious in typical fashion. He founded himself smiling in contentment.

The taller one grasped the inimitable key hung on her chest and pecked it lovingly, metal trace was defined on his taste buds. His motion halted her chortle and she gave him a full, attentive attention.

"Locked me, Luffy-ya. Forever with your love."

* * *

**AN: Luffy and Law may be a bit OOC so if they are, i'm sorry (_) And if there's any mistake, feel free to point it out, baby! Thank you for reading, viewing, and reviewing if there's any~ Keep up our love to One Piece! It's getting awesome, damn it!**


End file.
